<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Moment's We've Stolen by Katakombae</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29483244">The Moment's We've Stolen</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katakombae/pseuds/Katakombae'>Katakombae</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), WandaVision (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Pre-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Wanda Maximoff Needs a Hug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 23:08:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,490</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29483244</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katakombae/pseuds/Katakombae</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>From tearful reunion to a tearful goodbye, Wanda Maximoff and Vision haven't had the best time. What little they do have lies in their precious memories, moments in time where they could be together. Past the pain, before the inevitable, these moments help to cement their relationship.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Wanda Maximoff/Vision</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. A curse more powerful then the blessing</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It’s dark. Looking around there’s nothing but an abyss. She stares at it and feels, not the fear she once had at it’s cold unfeeling gaze, but a sullen comfort in it’s absent existence. A dreamless sleep, a deserved reprieve from the everyday horrors she had come to know. It had been, what? Weeks? Months? She wouldn’t be surprised if years had gone by in the time she’d been subjected to her reality worse than the average man’s nightmares.<br/>
She breathes shallowly, hoping her small breaths will lengthen this peaceful moment. But reality is often disappointing. A loud bang and the horrible shrieks of her fellow ‘volunteers’ force her eyes open. Her breath becomes raged as her eyes scan rapidly around the small glass cage around her, hoping it wasn’t her turn, yet again, for the horrors that had become necessary for her survival.<br/>
A man stands to the left of her cell, in front of a cowering and tearful older woman. The woman looks at the man and screams something in a language Wanda can’t comprehend, only for the woman to be met with the butt of a gun to her temple. The woman slumps to the ground, unmoving, as the guard drags her away past the iron doors of hell. Thankful she wasn’t being ‘tested’ today, Wanda shudders at her own lack of empathy. Her head throbs, the pain gradually slowing, her breathing fading as the throbs take over her consciousness.<br/>
“Wanda.” Pietro’s voice forces her breathing to steady. She shudders and looks to her right. She feels the urge to smile seeing her precious brother, he’s survived another day with her, but bites her cheek looking at the fresh wounds adorning his face and arms. She grits her teeth, placing her hand on the glass between them, hoping from the pit of her stomach to finally feel his warmth once more. A scream pierces the air, louder and more shrill than the other more ambient noises from before.<br/>
The screaming gets louder, it seems to echo and reverberation in her head. She clenches her fists and holds her ears tightly closed. The screams don’t lessen in volume, but seem to get louder, more agitated, more visceral. More real. She starts to hyperventilate, trying to gasp for breath as the sounds resound more and more in her head. She begins to claw at her ears, but the scream just gets louder with every scrape.<br/>
“Wanda!” Pietro’s voice cuts through the screams, and for a second the world falls to silence. She looks to her brother, his face dripping in worry and sadness as he tries to push through the glass to be together. His body fazes, blipping in and out of focus as he pounds the glass in desperation. He’s hurting himself, stop it.<br/>
“I’m ok Pietro.” She says quietly, once again placing her hand on the glass separating them, closing her eyes tightly,” With you by my side, I’ll always be ok.” She looks down to the ground, to her chains and pitiful ragged cloth they called cloths. She tries to steady her breath, before looking up to Pietro once more. She screams.<br/>
Pietro’s glassy white eyes meet hers as he seems to drift in a scarlet energy field pulsing around him. The energy being fed by his still bleeding bullet hole wounds, beats like a heart and her throbbing headache comes back with force to match the horribly slow beating. The world goes black around the pair, their cells fading into oblivion, until corpses come into view. Her fellow experimental subjects who didn’t make it out, the sokovians she couldn’t catch from the falling country, the civilians who died in her worst and only mistake as an Avenger. All this misery, and she still can’t break her eyes away from her beloved brother, until his neck rotates 180 degrees, cracking and snapping the vertebrae in his neck. With the last crunch, her eyes shoot open.<br/>
Wanda screams as she bolts up, her forehead drenched in sweat and the furnishings around the rooms levitating in the air with the familiar red hue of her power. She gasps and the furnishings fall to the ground in a loud thud. She pants and shakes, her consciousness scanning every nook and cranny of the surrounding city block around her for any potential danger.<br/>
Her door breaks down with a hefty kick. Sam and Steve rush into the room, weapons at the ready. Steven quickly looks down to Wanda, her eyes near entirely scarlet as she mutters and whispers to herself, twitching slightly. Steve pats Sam on the shoulder, before heading to Wanda’s bedside and gently placing a hand on her shoulder.<br/>
Once he’s made physical contact the red fades from her eyes and she gasps for air. She scans the room, noticing the door and a dishevelled Falcon muttering to himself while wiping his eyes. She quickly realizes her predicament, then looks at Steve with a pitiful expression.<br/>
“Are you alright, kid?” Steve asks, gently rubbing her shoulder. She weakly nods and fails at giving a convincing smile. He returns a sad smile, ruffling her hair and he releases his grip on her.  Steve walks over to Sam slowly, leaning in next to him once they stand beside each other.<br/>
“Grab the bags, I think it’s time we ditch this place.” Steve whispers to Sam. Sam nods and exits the room with a small nod to his fellow runaway.<br/>
“What’s the noise about?” Natasha asks, entering the room. She stops, looking at Wanda then to Steve,” Burning this hideout?” She pinches the bridge of her nose when he gives a sad knowing smile and nod. She takes in a quick breath before looking at Wanda and entering the room. She gently sits on the bed, extending her hand to Wanda.<br/>
“Sorry.” Wanda mutters out, taking her hand slowly.<br/>
“Don’t worry about it kiddo.” Nat says gently bringing Wanda into a hug,” Nightmares happen to the best of us.” She then pulls back a little bit, trying to read Wanda’s expression,” Or you completely kicked an invisible man’s ass?” Wanda gives a small smile and giggles,” Nightmare then.”<br/>
Nat helps Wanda to her feet, while Steve moves out of the room towards his own. Wanda grabs a small backpack from the top of the closet. Nat guides Wanda to the staircase to the parking lot, or a стоянка here in Kyiv. She quickly makes her way down the stairs, meeting Sam next to the old beater they’ve been using for about two months now. She crawls into the backseat, carefully putting her pack between her knees. She leans her forehead on the cold glass, angry at herself yet again.<br/>
Steve and Natasha are in the parking lot within seconds of Wanda getting comfortable. Nat sits next to her as Steve sits on the passenger side. Sam stars the car and the crew is off. Wanda lets out a heavy sigh, looking as the moon hangs in the tired sky. She watches the lights pass her as the car carefully navigates the back streets of the city.<br/>
“I was getting tired of Ukrianian food anyways.” Sam says, trying to break the awkward tension in the car. It didn’t work.<br/>
“Where are we going?” Wanda says in a barely audible tone.<br/>
“I think it would be best for us to head up to Belarus.” Nat responds, stretching her feet over Wanda’s knees,” Heard it’s lovely this time of year. Mancahnka sounds to die for right now.”<br/>
“Oh yeah, that sounds amazing.” Sam excitedly responds. The car goes silent once more,” Aw come on.” He whispers to himself. Wanda bites her cheek.<br/>
“I’m going to Sokovia.” Wanda says suddenly, causing the car to go beyond silence. She looks at the people around her, looking as though she’d begin to speak in tongues. “I’m just going to keep compromising our safety if I stay. We all know it. I want to go somewhere familiar and work out some… personal stuff.” She feels her accent starting to slip out once again. She bites her cheek harder to try and stop herself from speaking.<br/>
“Wanda.” Steve starts. Wanda looks at him, her eyes glowing with power,’ You aren’t the reason we’re on the run. We all have faults leading to this lifestyle. It isn’t your fault.’<br/>
“The past three times we’ve had to burn a safehouse was because I caused an incident like this.” Wanda says, her accent thick in anger,” For all I know, they’ve already found a way to locate this stupid magic. The government might be after us right now.”<br/>
“Ok, but what about that time I accidentally shot an ironman balloon in France because I thought Tony was finally after us?” Sam says, looking at Wanda through the rearview mirror,” We had to book it all the way to Africa. Nat was so pissed.”<br/>
“Don’t put words in my mouth, birdy.” Nat says, kicking the back of his seat gently,” Not to mention, I had to join you guys on this fun family road trip after literally assaulting a recluse nation's king.” Nat looks at Wanda, trying to give a gentle smile,” We all have our quirks and reasons for running around this big beautiful world.”<br/>
“We like it when you’re here Wanda.” Sam says nodding to himself as he drives forwards.<br/>
“I’m still going to Sokovia, alone.” Wanda replies, colder than she meant.<br/>
The car goes silent, besides the small whooshing of air from the faulty frame of the old car.<br/>
“If there’s no stopping you, at least let us take you to the border.” Steve relents,” However, we’re going to buy you a burner phone. We’ll meet up with you in a month's time. That’s as much time as I’m comfortable with you leaving. With any of us leaving.”<br/>
“Captain.” Wanda starts.<br/>
“This is one point where I won’t relent, kid.” Steve says, shifting around in his seat to look straight at her,” Now, let me hear a ‘yes sir’.” Wanda slinks back into her seat, her posture reminding those in the car that she’s still a teenager. She silently nods, and Steve gives her a stern look.<br/>
“Yes, sir.” Wanda relents, before putting her arm between her head and the door. Steve gives a small smile and shifts back in his seat. Everyone shares a content moment of peaceful silence.<br/>
Sokovia might be the location of her greatest trauma, but deep in her heart, Wanda believes that it might just be the first place she’ll have to confront to end these nightmares. She takes in a cold breath, letting her eyes close. Tomorrow she’ll be home.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Welcome home Miss Maximoff</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Without a car to take her deeper into the country, Wanda must travel by foot through the densely forested areas of her home country. When she can't go on, she's rescued by the last person she would've expected in the Sokovian wilderness.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The leaves crunch beneath her feet as she walks the densely forested land she once called home. Her stomach churns, whether from hunger or anxiety, she’s unsure. All she knows is that if she’s going to do anything about the nightmares, she’ll have to start here. She walks down a slight slope through the forest, kicking small stones as she walks. To think or not to think, plagues her thoughts. </p><p>Before she kicks her next rock, she stops. She looks down to the path she’s on, at the small stone in her path. A petite stone, smaller than the rest around her foot, but a beautiful amber color. She bends down and lifts the stone to observe it. She holds it to the sunlight streaming through the trees, watching it illuminate and glow softly.<br/>Vision, she thinks to herself. She stares blissfully into the stone, memories of the synthezoid fluttering in her head. She feels happiness, something she hasn’t felt in these three months on the run from the governments. She clenches the small stone and shoves it into  her old coat pocket. She smiles while gently patting the pocket, before she continues to move. </p><p>She travels farther and farther into her home country, only stopping for her meal of a protein bar and bag of stale chips. After nearly a dozen hours of constant walking, Wanda’s legs give out beneath her. She’s tired, but she has to get to a small village, hopefully with an extra cot to spare. She forces herself to stand, bracing against a tree to lift herself. <br/>She leans heavily against it, catching her breath.</p><p>She slowly begins to limp forwards, hoping it’s just the next hillcrest will give her salvation. Just ten more steps, just ten more. She chants in her head, as if to try to coax herself into continuing forth. However, her strength just won’t let her. She falls to the forest floor, bracing her hands in front of her face to not hit her head. </p><p>She grunts. She’s never felt so tired, not even in those damn labs. She can’t sleep in the forest, not in this state. The wildlife could easily overtake her, or the rebels could take her out and take what little she has. In the worst case, there might be a surprise attack on an unseen nearby rebel camp. She’s scared. She fumbles to sit herself up against a stump. She fumbles through her bag, hoping she may have forgotten about a hidden snack. No luck. She feels her eyes begin to fill with tears.</p><p>Once they start, the tears don’t stop, she cries harder the more she tries to stop. She rubs her cheeks and eyes, hoping to force the tears to stop. She stops fighting, already too exhausted to fight these emotions, and lets her tears fall. Her eyes heavy from sadness, anxiety, fear and exhaustion begin to close on their own. She gnaws on her lip to try and keep herself awake.</p><p>“Just...five minutes.” She whispers to herself,” I’ll rest for five minutes, then I’ll walk a bit farther.” She reaches down to her jacket pocket, feeling inside for the small stone. She clenches it in her fist and slowly brings it to her mouth. “Vision.”</p><p>She thinks to her first meeting with him, she felt unbelievable fear at the prospect of a perfect Ultron. She dared not to look into his head, fearing the end of humanity. Then she became an unlikely avenger, at the cost of her brother. The one who seemed to stay by her during the jarring transition was Vision. She didn’t know if he did it because Stark feared her potential power from the overwhelming grief, or if he happened to keep that strange hint of affection Ultron held towards her and her brother. All she knows is that she might’ve gone insane if he wasn’t there to listen to her sobs, to pat her back, to hold her hand through the worst of the nightmares, to talk about anything, to distract her. This machine of war became the only being in the world capable of keeping her calm. He ignited something in her.</p><p>She’d even known for a while, the warm comfort she began to feel around him, the safety in his gaze, the giddy feeling when he would happily greet her or even look her way and smile. The horrible sadness and pain she had at having to face him. She loves the man. She can’t even call him a machine anymore, he feels more human than even herself at times. His overwhelming compassion could always strike sense into her chaotic mind. He always looked out for her best interests.</p><p>“I should’ve listened.” She quietly sobs to herself. She covers her eyes with her arm. It would’ve been so much easier to just take his hand, stay in the compound she’d come to <br/>know as home. To be with him. </p><p>She loses the fight against her fatigue, her eyes closing against her will. The last thing she feels isn’t the cold embrace of the solid Sokovian ground, but a warm cushiony feeling lifting her gently into the air. She can’t help but smile as she returns to the darkness, hoping it stays dark tonight.</p><p>-----------------------------------</p><p>The dreamless sleep comforts her. She’s had nothing but nightmares for two weeks now, so any relief from that brings comfort. She stirs in place, expecting hard rocks, or sharp twigs to force her to full consciousness. She moves and moves, but can’t feel anything hard beneath her, instead there’s a soft feeling. Almost like a bed. A bed?</p><p>Her eyes open slowly and she hazilly looks around. Sure enough, she’s on a bed, with a big fluffy comforter. She snuggles into the comfortable softness, wanting to fall back asleep. She snaps out of it, remembering where she fell unconscious. She sits up, her muscles aching still from the overexertion from yesterday. She scans the room, her vision clearing up from a haze to a crisp image.</p><p>It’s a hotel room. She’s been in enough motels to recognize the ritz of even a two star hotel. A large tv sits on a large drawer set, on and playing a tv guide. She looks around a bit more, there’s two queen beds, the curtains and drapes are closed, a comfortable heat swirls through the room, and soft light from the lamps illuminate the room rather than the main lights above. The sound of running water catches her attention. She sees a streak of light from the beneath the bathroom door.</p><p>She carefully gets out of the bed, realizing she’s somehow changed from her ragged hoodie and old jeans to an old t-shirt and shorts from her pack. She feels fear and anxiety, activating a ball of psionic power in her hand as she walks slowly to the bathroom door. Her heart beats heavily,  her red energy pulses with it. She reaches out, engulfing the doorknob with red energy.</p><p>One, two...she throws open the door with a mighty yell, ready to throw the ball. She’s met with an equally loud yell from the scarlet figure crouched next to the bathtub. He raises his hands in surrender, kneeling and flinching back, bracing for impact. Wanda dispels the magic in her hand, moving her hand to her mouth. Her eyes fill with tears again.</p><p>“Ah, good morning, Miss Wanda.” Vision says shyly as he lowers his hands,” Or, I guess it’s goodnight? It’s roughly two o’clock in the morning. Though that’s a strange greeting method for this time of day.”</p><p>Wanda walks up to the synthezoid, dressed in a blue sweater and khakis. She gently grasps his head in her hands, hoping this wasn’t another cruel prank by the universe to torment her. He smiles gently and holds her hands to his cheeks. He’s real. He’s really real.</p><p>“Vision.” Wanda manages to whisper out as the tears roll down her cheeks. </p><p>“Oh no, no, no. Wanda. Please, don’t cry.” Vision’s voice seems panicked and worried. Wanda just falls to her knees, crying, holding onto Vision’s head. She moves her hands from his head to around his chest, embracing him tightly. Vision seems stunned at the sudden gesture, unsure whether to reciprocate or not. <br/>He looks down to her, her deep brown hair stealthily hiding the dirt and debri from her adventures. Her chest pulses with sobs and she cries into his chest, and somewhere in his chest he feels something. A pang, a command, a want.</p><p>He wraps his arms around her, gently caressing her back as she loses strength in his arms. The two embrace in this moment for what feels like hours, but what must be only a couple of minutes. Eventually, Wanda gently pushes away and Vision loosens his grip on her. She wipes her nose with her wrist, Vision wipes her tears from her cheeks, before handing her one of the extra rolls of toilet paper. She lets out a small laugh, a warm feeling builds in Vision’s chest. </p><p>Wanda wipes her nose with the makeshift tissue and turns her attention to the tub. Her clothes from earlier sit in a soapy pool of warm water. It seems he was washing them, something she hadn’t done in an embarrassing amount of time. Her cheek flush slightly from embarrassment. She looks into the bubbles, and random flashes of her mistreatment of Vision flash in her head. Forcing him deep into the earth, fighting at the airport. Her breath stiffens as the memories invade unwelcomed and fiercely. She stares into the tub, at the plug, unwilling to look at the synthezoid. </p><p>“What’re you doing here?” She asks quietly, unable to meet Vision’s eyes. He looks at her demeanor, her slight trembling different from her sobs. Something’s wrong, but he doesn’t want to pry just yet. He continues to look at her, noticing her slightly gaunt look, the dark circles under her eyes, her eyes almost as dim as the days following the fall of Ultron. Even then, he can’t help but find her amazingly, strikingly beautiful. “Vision?” She hesitantly looks towards him, the warm feeling now burning within his whole body. He quietly begins a system scan as he clears his throat.</p><p>“I was...looking for you.” He admits sheepishly with a long pause between words.</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“I’ve been looking for you.” He begins to explain frantically, carefully placing a hand on hers,” I...I couldn’t just let our last interaction be under those circumstances. I promised to protect you. I promised and yet, I let them take you. Stark let me see your conditions in that jail. I felt disgusted. Mostly with myself for even letting them put those cuffs on you, and even worse when I saw that straight jacket and collar.”</p><p>Wanda takes a hesitant breath. She activates her powers, looking into his head. She feels the overwhelming guilt and sorrow of the man in front of her. Images of a dark room, her room in the compound, repeats over and over in his mind,as though it was the only place he had ventures in their months apart. She focuses on his face, his teal eyes seem to pierce her soul. He’s sad, he missed her. </p><p>“Stark wouldn’t allow me outside the compound.” Vision’s voice cracks for a moment,” Once the news was received of Captain Roger’s jailbreak, I wanted to find you. But he wouldn’t allow another major threat go unsupervised into the world.” Vision’s gaze breaks as he looks to the ground, aware of how harmful that statement might be to the woman in front of him,” Once the phone from Captain Rogers, I couldn’t help myself. I scanned the sim card secretly, hoping to geolocate Captain Rogers through the cell towers around the world.” He hesitates to say more. He carefully reaches to hold Wanda’s hands.” I...I’m sorry.”</p><p>“Vis.” Wanda reaches up once more to touch his cheek, caressing it softly. He grasps her hand and gently holds it in his, savoring it’s warmth. He stares at her hands, calloused and rough, similar to how they were previously yet covered in several small cuts, some far more fresh than others. He feels upset with himself, yet so much more relieved her hand is finally in his once more.</p><p>“It didn’t take long to find the Captain.” He says, his eyes still glued to Wanda’s hand,” I secretly followed his signal around the world, hoping you were there with him. Feeling you were safe as long as you were with him. Almost as if I could feel you through the wavelengths, like you were standing next to me from thousands of miles away.” He grasps her hand a little tighter, causing Wanda to let out a small hiss of pain. He looks to Wanda quickly and releases her hand, apologetically. He clenches his hand, before looking into Wanda’s hazel eyes.</p><p>“Then just two days ago, you…” He quickly casts his sight to the bathtub, slowly moving the cloths around in the soapy liquid.</p><p>“I, what?” Wanda asks, before realizing.</p><p>“You disappeared from his side.” Vision says in an unfamiliar cold tone, scaring Wanda slightly,” He was headed to Sokovia, and he stopped. I found this curious, then swiftly turned around and began heading North to Belarus. When I focused more on his bizarre patterns, I realized I could no longer feel that warm energy where you used to be. I became frightened.” He looks up to Wanda, his lip slightly trembling as his voice softens,” Wanda I am not supposed to know fear let alone feel it. It’s against my code, my protocols, my failsafes. But I was horrified. Before I knew it, I was frantically scanning the world, casting myself towards every piece of technology on this earth, hoping to find even a shred of you. I blew the electricity at the compound with the amount of energy I consumed, but I got a response from a phone in your backpack.”</p><p>“You were that desperate to find me?” Wanda asks quietly, getting to her feet and walking closer to Vision. She holds his head close in another embrace. He lets out a sigh, turning his sight once more to the soapy clothes. </p><p>“I begged Mr .Stark to let me go. I promised I wouldn’t do anything dangerous, I just needed to get to you.” Vision clutches the clothes,” As soon as he said yes I flew. I flew faster than I could’ve ever predicted. I found you collapsed in the forest. I became frantic and brought you to the closest city. I rented this room and put you to bed to rest.” He quietly finishes his story. Wanda activates her power once more, feeling the relief and traces of fear in his mind. She smiles to herself.</p><p>“Thank you.” She says quietly leaning down resting her forehead on his. The pulsing energy of the mind stone throbs against her head. They bask in each other's company, just feeling each other's presence, savoring the moment.</p><p>“How long can you stay?” She quietly breaks the silence, raising her head slightly.</p><p>“Stark gave me four days.” He responds, reaching up to gently hold her arm,” Then I must return to the compound or face the consequences.”</p><p>“Four days.” Despite her trying to hold it in, her voice trembles slightly. She’d finally gotten him close once more after all this time, and he was leaving so soon. Before she can say another word, she’s hoisted into the air by Vision. He gently carries her to the bed she had woken up on. He places her down gently and covers her with the sheets and comforter once more.</p><p>“You are tired.” Vision says in the soft tone that never fails to melt her heart,” Please rest for a while longer. I’ll finish the laundry, and get something for you to eat.”</p><p>She wants to protest, but her eyes close against her command. Before long she’s breathing deeply and rhythmically. Vision gently sweeps her hair from her face, admiring every small detail, burning it into the depths of his memory. He quietly floats into the bathroom to continue washing her clothes, thinking to himself what she might want to eat when she wakes. He smiles.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So the feel I'm aiming for with these few few chapters is the development of the relationship between the pair in the two year gap between infinity war and civil war. After two or three more fluffy chapters I'll try to address the snap and then the Westview anomaly. Thank you for reading, I truly appreciate it.</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I know this falls way father into angst then into fluff, but I promise next chapter will have enough sickly sweet moments to rot your teeth. This is my first story on this site, feel free to suggest any improvements. Thank you for reading.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>